gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Light
Light & Shadow Main Theme (Michael Hunter - Contours) }} and |Publisher = |Producers = Imran Sarwar and |Designers = and |Writers = Sam Lake and Dan Houser |Artists = Aaron Garbut and Ben Brudenell |Composers = Michael Hunter |Genre = |Modes = Singleplayer |Platforms = , , , and |Release Date = October 30, 2020 |Authors = Wiseman the Writer }} A Grand Theft Auto Title: Light & Shadow, commonly known simply as Light & Shadow'' or abbreviated as '''L&S '''is a video game developed by collaborative effort between and , with and co-write the story. The game released on October 30, 2020 as a spin-off for main '' installment. The game focused on confidence tricks, deception, and manipulation; with the single-player story set in Vice City – based on ; and follows the story of three con artists with different background as they attempt to end a mysterious underworld plot. As the title explain, the main aspect of Light & Shadow ''is the balance between '''Light' and Shadow. As the setting, Vice City portrayed as both a glamour city of major tourists destination for the entertainments; and a dark city for its crimes and illegal trade. The story also has a constant shifts between light and dark themes. Light & Shadow was released for , , , and . Due to technical issues, the game did not feature multiplayer mode nor released for . The game met widespread critical acclaim for improvements in multiple protagonist design, story, and graphics; and perform well in sales despite lower than . Author's Note: The works of Light & Shadow are purely fictional. All arts, concepts, and characters related to this game were made by Wiseman the Writer. No other user, with the exception of admins, may edit or use related contents without the owner's permission. Synopsis Settings Light & Shadow mark the return of Vice City, based on , as the main setting location. The map has expanded to include a portion of other locations based on Hialeah, South Miami, Miami Gardens, Miramar and Pembroke Pine. The story spans from summer to winter 2017. After the story completed, the time moved to summer 2018. Vice City nicknamed as “The Bridge” by criminals, as it connects North and South American underworld. The city serves as the main market and distribution center for drugs smugglers from Latin America. Characters Light & Shadow was the second game in Grand Theft Auto series to feature multiple playable protagonists: Thomas Kingston (Freddie Thorp), a professional freelance con-artist and thief; Maria Vinogradova ( ), a female contract killer and grifter; and Andrea Acconcia ( ), a corrupt private detective works for Italian Tacconi Crime Family. Rockstar initially pushed Thomas to become the lead protagonist among the three. In the end, one protagonist a player mostly plays in the prelude section of the story become the lead protagonist. In response of fans criticism towards the death of Johnny Klebitz in V'', Rockstar has decided to not reuse previous characters for the story to maintain the established canon. Actors Freddie Thorp, Aleksandra Bortich, and Raoul Bova provided voices and motion capture for the protagonists: Thomas, Maria, and Andrea, respectively. 'Plot' Main Article: 'Storyline and Missions' Overview ''Light & Shadow is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective. Players complete missions—linear scenarios with set objectives—to progress through the story. With three protagonists, player able to switch between characters anytime via a diamond shaped character wheel. Automatic switch in missions was removed to give more freedom. Some part of the story are mutually exclusive line where player can only take role of one or two of the protagonists and not the other. The entire story focuses only on one of the protagonist. According to Imran Sarwar, this approach used to favor both fans who support and against the multiple protagonists system, or in case a player didn't like one of the character. Gameplay The game features many new gameplay mechanics applied from previous Rockstar works, especially , such as weapons and characters' maintenance features. Stealth mechanic reworked from seemingly-abandoned Agent, with addition of option to crouch and crawl in certain situation. Weaponry and health mechanics are now based on , with a limitation of weapons a single character can carry. The police AI has been completely revamped with a combination of previous Grand Theft Auto''s and ''Red Dead series, creating a more realistic and logical wanted system. Character customization comes more limited than previous game. Despite the barber shop still available to customize hairstyle, no option to remove character's top, bottom, or shoes at all. "Player could lost the aesthetic and deepness of the story if they have an odd taste of style." Outside of missions, players may freely roam the open world Vice City and its surrounding. While free roaming the game world, players may engage in context-specific activities ranges from darts to scuba diving underwater. Each character has a smartphone for contacting friends, starting activities, accessing an in-game Internet and enter cheat codes. Graphic Light & Shadow ''was the only game that use a combination of and Nortlight Engine, with more advanced visual graphics and movements. Northlight previously used in Remedy games '' and Control. Development * Development Following the releases of , decide to split their development team for Red Dead Redemption II and the next installment of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto_(series) Grand Theft Auto series]. With Rockstar has more interest in continuing other franchises, they comes up with decision to allow writers and designers outside the company to continue Grand Theft Auto lines. 's expressed his interest to participate following the partnership between Rockstar and Remedy in Max Payne 3. Impressed by his idea, Lake began to expand his concepts despite being busy with Quantum Break and Control with help of . The game enters full development in mid 2016, with Rockstar and Remedy’s engineer collaborate in upgrading the Rockstar Advanced Game Engines (RAGE) with Northlight Engine visual standard, exclusively created for the game. The game initially intended to be direct continuation of as Grand Theft Auto VI. But Lake decides to make it a standalone spin-off, so Rockstar could create the sixth-title in the future if they’re interested in the franchise again. The game will feature no expansion or downloadable content and despite the events in the game serve as continuity next games, no characters will reappear in the future. Reception _. Navigation Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Light & Shadow